


I Do What I Want

by Supernaturalist1234



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Peter Parker, Crack Treated Seriously, Fic, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Crack, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, rated teen and up for swearing, really more of a, this was supposed to be 500 words, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalist1234/pseuds/Supernaturalist1234
Summary: This will be fun to explain to May.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	I Do What I Want

Peter breathes in slowly, trying to force the stinging away. He has a battle to get into. He and Loki had been planning to make a big entrance and win this thing for the past year. (Although it honestly felt like only days.) 

When Peter had first arrived in the soul stone, Loki had already been there, avoiding any and everyone. To make a long story short, they ended up bonding and being a nuisance to everyone there. Then Black Widow appeared. Later, they discovered four years had passed outside the stone. She had initially been confused as to where she was and why she was there but explained everything that was happening in the future. Thus the preparations had begun. 

Now, Peter looks down at his chest, the deep gash glaring back. As expected, what they planned didn’t work. It wasn’t even much of a plan, just to fight and get the stones for someone else to snap. Someone who could survive, that is. 

One of the space dogs had managed to scratch him. (Scratch. Sure, we’ll go with that.) His healing factor slowed the bleeding down down, but the blotch of red on his abdomen was still slowly growing. Peter breathes out, before focusing once again. Ugh… 

Loki would probably kill him later for being so reckless, but Peter doesn’t have much choice. He pulls up the wrist schematic through Karen, instructing the Iron Spider suit to grow over his chest again, manually overriding when it protests. It feels boiling as the nanites begin to cover the scratch, but it puts more pressure over it then Peter could, and leaves his hands free. 

Peter gets up slowly from where he had fallen, only now noticing the hush across the battlefield. 

_Oh no…_

He starts running, adrenaline coursing. He doesn’t know where he’s going, he just goes where his instincts are screaming for him not to. There’s a sudden trill in his ears and the hairs on his arms raise under the suit. 

_Hide._

Peter listens, quickly jerking to a stop underneath the wreckage of a transport. He looks at the scene before him, bile rising in his throat. Heroes are scattered all across the debris. Captain Marvel leans up against something, struggling to get up, attempting to fight. Captain America and White Wolf a few feet from her. Others, strewn across the main area. There, Thor, barely holding up Stormbreaker. Wanda is there as well, red energy lashing out around her. And Mr. Stark sitting behind them, looking like hell. The sight makes Peter’s heart clench. 

Loki is off to the side, a glamour disguising him as just another hero in order to blend in. Peter sees right through it, but everyone else is too distracted to really pay attention. Loki has a calculating look on his face, watching. There’s a sword sticking out of his side, keeping him down for the time being, but he barely notices it. Loki is looking for something. 

Peter. He’s looking for Peter. 

Peter shifts. The barest movement, not enough to make even the super-soldiers or Thanos notice. 

Loki’s eyes immediately find him. 

Peter knows what everyone would want him to do. Stay hidden, not make it worse. Not die a second time. But he has an idea. Peter dissolves the mask, looking directly into Loki’s eyes. They are imploring. Peter sighs. He says it without sound, mouthing the words: I have a bad idea. 

Loki gets the message. He can’t mouth anything back without people around him noticing. But he’s considering. They have one chance. 

Loki nods. A small movement, but there. Peter lets the barest hint of a smile grace his lips, putting the mask back on. He moves against the shell of the ship, shifting quietly between where Mr. Stark and Captain Marvel were. A part of him yearns to just run out, help them. Help Mr. Stark. 

But he has to time this right. He crouches, switching around his webs. He discovered the strange off-setting a few weeks ago ( _Or would that be years, with the time in the stone? Geez, that’s weird.)_ , and had accidentally frightened a mugger with them. The webs were closer to his original formula, stronger than what the rest of the suit had. But what he really wanted was their near invisibility, like fishing line.

He listens in, poised to go. 

“You couldn’t have stopped this,” Thanos’s voice is gravelly, a wince to his words. But still strong. Peter is not ready for this in the least, but he throws himself into situations he’s not prepared for all the time and he usually comes out fine. He can do this. 

“I… am…” As Thanos speaks, Peter starts moving silently.

“Inevitable.” 

Everything slows. Peter shoots a web to latch on right in between Thanos’s fingers, running and gaining momentum as he goes past the two heroes who haven’t even seen what is happening yet, metal blocking all of their views. Peter launches himself at Thanos’ chest, putting everything he has in it. He yanks at the web, using the resistance and praying that it will hold. 

He lands the kick, screaming, “No thank you!” Yup. This is when Peter dies. 

Except he doesn’t. 

Thanos goes flying. Here’s the amazing thing: The gauntlet, against every odd out there, sticks to his web and slips off of Thanos’ hand easily, landing next to Peter safely. 

This all happens in maybe a second - but it felt like centuries. Peter nearly gets whiplash from how jarring it as time speeds up again. He doesn’t care. He looks down at the glowing universe-destroying bomb attached to the web. Peter grins, looking at the big Thanos-shaped hole in the metal. 

“Woo! Yes! I did _not_ expect that to work!” Peter pumps his fists in the air, everything paused for a second. 

“Are you messing with me? You weren’t kidding about having a stupid plan.” Peter turns at the sound of Loki’s voice, who’s glamour is momentarily forgotten in his annoyance. Loki is halfway standing, clutching his side. But the smirk on his face betrays the affronted posture and words. Peter doesn’t stop grinning, lifting his hands in placating gesture, still shielding the gauntlet in a protective manner.

“C’mon, it wasn’t that stupid.” 

Loki reaches him, sighing. Whether it’s at the knife or at Peter’s useless attempt at refuting his stupidity, Peter knows it’s him. 

“Spider, you just attempted to karate kick Thanos into oblivion,” Loki’s voice somehow manages to sound regal even when hunching in bloodstained clothes. “What’s worse is that it partially worked,” Loki looks toward the bent metal as well. Peter looks towards it as well, still stupidly grinning. He knows there is still an army to defeat, and their injuries to take account for, but for the minute he just enjoys the insane small win. 

Peter looks at the gauntlet. _Not such a ‘small’ win…_

Loki looks back towards him. “That worked. For now. But I don’t think Thanos particularly likes getting punted through four layers of metal,” Loki’s voice is sarcastic, but has a grave note in it. “So your chances of being targeted just upped,” Peter rolls his eyes but turns to face Loki fully. He keeps a low stance. He has a guess as to what Loki will say next, and he has spent too much time with Mr. Stark to not take the chance to be as dramatic as possible. 

“Besides, that just delayed him at best. He could still get the gauntlet back and snap anyways,” Loki finishes, worry creasing his brow, probably thinking that while Peter bought them time, almost everyone is still out of commission. Peter grins maniacally, quickly bouncing down to grab the gauntlet and jumping up again. 

“Nope! I got that handled!” Peter knows he’s acting like a little shit, but he just came back from the dead and delayed (hopefully stopped) the end of the universe, dammit. He has more than earned this. 

There is a beat of silence. 

“We have been trying to get this back the entire time. And now you’re telling me all we had to do is send you in with your garishly colored suit and that’s his _weakness_?!” Loki’s voice rises slowly until the end of the sentence, glaring. It used to be scary to Peter, but now he knows Loki wouldn’t actually glare if he’s mad. He’d just stab you. Loki takes the gauntlet from him. 

“Yup!” Peter shrugs and responds cheerfully. Loki’s glare intensifies, but Peter isn’t the only one who had gotten to know someone new. Loki had long since learned to stop being surprised by one Peter Parker. Loki hefts the gauntlet underneath his arm opposite his souvenir knife in the side. 

“Well, there are still hundreds of space dogs left, so it’s still morbid. But…” Loki glances at the stones and back at Peter, considering. There’s a quirk of his lips. “Good job,” Peter smiles, accepting the compliment easily. 

“Go help with the space dogs, I have this,” Loki starts to push Peter away, towards where the cluster of hurt heroes lies on the other side, probably wondering why they didn’t hear Thanos anymore or are turning to dust. Peter lets out a small whine. 

“Awwww, but I can help! I can kick Thanos again, or maybe mix it up and punch him! Who knows, maybe I could even web him up!” Peter is rambling slightly, not really fighting back against Loki. 

“I’ll admit that after that episode of fighting, in a level field without any stones with Thanos hurt as he is, you would most likely beat him. But this is not a level field, there are stones, and you are hurt too. Don’t think I didn’t notice,” Loki looks at him pointedly. Peter pouts and drags his feet a bit more in retaliation, feeling mildly guilty but not really. 

“Not to mention that I am already so far into the Avengers’ bad side that I most likely can’t pass back over, and if I let you do that not even my brother could stop them from killing me. Stark still might for that particular stunt. So go and be in mortal danger somewhere away from Thanos,” Loki is surprisingly eloquent and dexterous for someone holding both a knife and a mass-murder weapon. Peter stops fighting against him altogether, imagining Mr. Starks' “scrunchy face”. 

“...Fineeeee,” Peter starts moving towards the angry mob of aliens, not wanting to have to deal with explaining what happened to the heroes just yet. He shoots a web, about to move when Loki calls out. 

“Spider!” Peter pauses looking back. “Stay near him. Just in case.” Loki nods his head toward where Thanos probably is. Peter nods. He allows his mask to reform, pulling himself up on the web. 

“But I didn’t tell you that!” Loki calls after him. Peter grins, changing his course slightly, already getting four tons of taser webs ready for one angry purple grape(evil Bernie? Name pending). He senses rather than sees Loki moving to where Dr. Strange was trapped under a boulder, most likely to brag about the gauntlet. Those two had some strange history. ( _Ha!_ ) Peter takes down a few pieces of shrapnel, reaching a somehow still unconscious Thanos. He readies the ‘silly-string’. (Peter and Mr. Stark always finds it hilarious when criminals underestimate his webs, and one called it silly-string. It stuck.) 

This will be fun to explain to May.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this was originally a prompt in school that got way out of hand. I didn't really know what to tag so yeah. Once again beta'd by @improbablyamartian. So... hope you enjoyed?


End file.
